The design and characterization of dielectrics is critical for optimum high-voltage switch performance. Previous attempts to optimize switch performance, such as the tuning of the oil pressure and flow rates for oil dielectrics, have dramatically reduced the rep-rate self-break jitter by eliminating breakdown byproducts.
During self-break operation, however, switches using oil dielectrics may still demonstrate erratic breakdown patterns. Some switches have shown percentages of standard deviation from the mean breakdown as high as 20%. This is problematic for electrical loads that require uniform pulse repetition. Therefore, there remains a need to further reduce the voltage breakdown jitter in high voltage switches and spark gaps.